


Sexting

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, RageHappy, Ryvin, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin sends Ryan a dirty pic while the two are at work and it spikes a mini-war between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is shorter than normal but i just couldn't think of how to make it longer without stalling!

_Bzzzt bzzzt_  
  
Ryan was in the middle of editing when his phone lit up with a message on the table. He carelessly picked it up, glancing at it quickly before freezing at what he saw.  
  
"What's wrong, buddy?" Geoff noticed his sudden change in demeanor. Ryan's head snapped up to face his boss, sapphire eyes wide and cheeks tinged pink.  
  
"N-nothing. Just, uh, surprised by how late it is already." He excused, unlocking his phone to view the message up closer. It was a picture of Gavin, and not one that should be normally viewed at work, let alone taken there (and Ryan knew for a fact that the Brit was indeed at work).  
  
The picture depicted Gavin's cock mostly, his fingers wrapped around the base and squeezing lightly. From the background, Ryan could tell he was in the bathroom nearest the Achievement Hunter office, and a thrilling spark shot through Ryan at the thought of Gavin doing something in such a forbidden place, just for him. He bit his lower lip before sliding his phone back in his pocket.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." He announced, standing with jerky motions and grinning sheepishly at the confused stares it generated from the others.  
  
"Fuckin' brag about it." Michael drawled and the others chuckled before going back to their work, completely ignoring Ryan as he slipped out. Gavin was busy working elsewhere in the building, likely with Gus on something, so they weren't filming until later, and Ryan was free to lock himself into the single person stall.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to take a dick pic." He murmured to himself, face flushing as he unbuttoned his jeans and let them naturally slide down an inch. "I feel like I'm in high school again." But it was a giddy feeling, the type of feeling that always accompanied Gavin. The young man was a whirlwind of excitement and Ryan was quick to be swept up in the storm, indulging himself with each destructive movement and relishing in touches that left him as lightheaded as if he'd been trapped within a hurricane.  
  
So yes, he had to stifle a nervous giggle as he freed his member and began to stroke it, his thoughts delving further to Gavin, trying to remember each area he'd traced with his tongue the previous weekend, or the exact noise Gavin made when he came. His head fell back to rest against the wall and he opened his eyes to see his own lusted reflection and the now fully-hard length he held in his hand.  
  
"Now the phone." He shuffled awkwardly and tucked himself back into his boxers, pulling the fabric back to highlight the outline of his erection before snapping a quick picture and sending it with a satisfied smirk. He made his way back to the office, easily rearranging himself to hide his shrinking excitement (because, really, he didn't exactly have the time to take care of it without being suspicious).  
  
He was only working for a couple minutes when the reply he was waiting for arrived.  
  
 **holy shit, Rye. no fair.**  
  
Pride and a little bit of arousal swelled in him at the text and he responded with a simple tongue face before continuing his editing. He hadn't gotten far before another text made his phone buzz.  
  
"Ryan's popular today." Jack remarked, his desk vibrating with each text.  
  
"Heh. I guess so." Ryan checked his phone to see the words ' **this means war** ' and grinned before tossing the device back on his desk carelessly. "Y'know, I do have friends."  
  
"Yeah, the ones in your basement."  
  
"Please, Michael. If I were to keep people in my basement, do you actually think I'd give them a phone that could help them contact help?"   
  
"Jesus Christ. Ryan, you're a creepy motherfucker." Geoff mumbled and Ryan laughed, shaking his head as he fixed himself back on the monitor.  
  
-  
  
It was two in the afternoon when he received his next picture (pictures, actually), and Ryan had to take several deep breaths to calm himself when he saw them. The first was Gavin cumming, the thick liquid spilling from the slit of his cock and leaving a trail down his fingertips. The second was Gavin's face, seductively licking his fingers clean of the mess with the most coy of smiles.  
  
This time Ryan just stood and made his way towards the door, scrunching up his nose when Geoff stopped to ask where he was going.  
  
"I thought you didn't want me announcing when I had to go take a piss?" He teased, struggling to keep his voice level, and Geoff simply rolled his eyes before allowing him to exit.  
  
He didn't hesitate in freeing his cock as soon as the door had locked him in this time, giving it a few rapid strokes and hissing at the much-needed contact.  
  
"God  _dammit_ , Gavin." He grunted, twisting his hand over the head and whining quietly. "My turn." He took out his phone and switched the camera to record before aiming it at a flattering angle and pressing play.  
  
He moaned as loud as he dared to as he stroked himself, squeezing and tugging himself to orgasm. His back was pressed hard against the wall and his hips bucked into his clenched hand as he neared finish.  
  
"G-Gavin! God, Gavin! I need you so badly!" He whimpered to the camera as he came, spilling into the sink. He stopped the video after some panting and shuddered in post-bliss before cleaning the mess. Taking a second to fix himself, he returned to the office with a brush-off of his long absence, saying he had to chat with some of the tech guys about a problem.  
  
He sent the video with a message about sound, feeling contently evil.  
  
-  
  
"Oh dear God!" Ryan heard Lindsay's horrified voice before he saw her. He'd gone to the kitchen on their little break and he'd left just as Lindsay had wandered in to pester Michael.  
  
"What did I miss?" He questioned, but the reason for her red-faced horror wasn't hard to distinguish when he identified the phone in her hand as belonging to him. He froze, panic rising inside of him, and for a moment they just stared at one another.  
  
"Dude. Why didn't you tell me you had a little thing with a guy?" Lindsay smirked, quickly rushing away when Ryan made a grab for the phone.  
  
"Give it back."  
  
"Who is 'The Love', anyways?" She continued, and Ryan gritted his teeth at the name he'd put in for Gavin. He knew that in Gavin's phone he was 'To My Stuff', and they'd found the names cute.  
  
"Lindsay, give me my phone."  
  
"Y'know, you're actually pretty well-endowed, too. Like wow, Ryan, good for you." Her grin was chesire, and Michael peeked over her shoulder at that.  
  
"Oh, dude! I know that dick!" He began laughing and Ryan tensed further, hands shaking. "That's Gavin's!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"How do you know what Gavin's dick looks like?" Lindsay finally pierced the quiet, giggling at Michael's eyeroll.  
  
"C'mon, Lindsay. The guy comes over to my house to swim all the time. I've seen his dick so many times. In a bro way, of course. Like how Gavin's seen Geoff's dick."  
  
"Wait a second. Are you saying that Ryan and Gavin...?" Geoff interrupted, his fatherly mode taking over as he stood and turned eyes to Ryan.  
  
"Ohhh shit. Uh, sorry Ryan." Michael backed up, looking genuinely apologetic, and Ryan glared at him.  
  
"Now listen, Geoff." Ryan raised his hands in a submissive position, attempting to defuse the situation, and it may have worked if Gavin hadn't decided that exact moment to enter the office. He'd looked smug at first, but the look quickly dissolved to confusion at the sight he was met with.  
  
"What's going on here?" He asked, blissfully oblivious, and Ryan wanted to hug him and keep him safe from the drama unfolding.  
  
"Dude, who even takes dick pics at work?" Ray butted in first, hoping to calm everyone with a joke. Jack, Lindsay, and Michael laughed, but Geoff stayed stony as ever, simply staring at Ryan.  
  
"Oh... Bollocks." He mumbled, spotting the familiar phone in Lindsay's hand, and the puzzle pieces clicked together. He looked accusingly at Ryan, and the Gent panicked.  
  
"I went to the kitchen and she snagged my phone, I swear." Gavin's gaze turned to Lindsay and she made a face.  
  
"Michael and I just wanted to spam his phone with pictures. We had no idea you were going to send him a message." She defended and Gavin groaned his frustration.  
  
"You two better start explaining right the fuck now." Geoff brought the attention back to him with a growl.  
  
"Well, you see, Geoff... Gavin and I-"  
  
"Geoff, I love him." Gavin interrupted Ryan and the finality in his tone took them all by surprise.  
  
"What?" Geoff turned to him, shocked, and his stance relaxed.  
  
"I love him, Geoff. And he loves me." He glanced at Ryan. "Uh, you love me right?"  
  
"Of course I do, you idiot." He grinned happily, face flushed.  
  
"Well then... that's that. We love each other, and we've been dating for a while now. Any more questions?" His stare was heated and it shrunk everyone down, even Geoff, and the older man shuffled awkwardly, embarrassed.  
  
"Why'd you hide it from us?"  
  
"We didn't. Nobody ever asked." Ryan shrugged, and Geoff looked like he wanted to facepalm with how idiotic he felt.  
  
"Oh." He mumbled. "Well... Don't hurt him or I'll fuck you up." Geoff threatened, trying to scrounge up some dignity, and Ryan nodded respectfully to save him some face.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Geoff."  
  
"Uh.. Well, I guess that's settled then. Just.. stop taking pictures of your dick at the office." He scolded one last time before begrudgingly slipping on his headphones and continuing work.  
  
There was some more silence in the office, the Achievement Hunters just looking at one another.  
  
"Y'know," Michael finally spoke up, looking at the phone still in Lindsay's hand. "If I squint, I think I can see the staple."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
